Aokigahara
Witaj... Nazywam się Izanagi Mikoto. Jestem 17-latkiem uczęszczającym do liceum Tenjin, w małym miasteczku Azikagaru na obrzeżach Aokigahary, tajemniczo upiornego lasu. Postanowiłem zrobić badania Aokigahary, ponieważ codziennie widzę (jak na przykład ostatnio - 6 osób) wchodzących do lasu, ale nigdy potem już ich nie spotykam. 3 sierpień, 2011 rok Aokigahara to las położony w podnóża góry Fuji, w Japonii. Aokigahara jest również znane jako "The Sea of Trees" (Morze Drzew) oraz "The Suicide Forest" (Las Samobójców). Miejsce to jest 2 najpopularniejszym miejscem, w którym najczęściej dochodzi do samobójstw. Pierwszym jest most Golden Gate w San Francisco. Ludzie popełniają tam samobójstwa przez powieszenie lub przedawkowanie narkotyków. Dlaczego ci wszyscy ludzie zabili się w tym lesie? Co sprawia, że ten las różni się dla nich od innych miejsc na tym świecie? 6 sierpień, 2011 rok Szukałem informacji o Aokigaharze i okolicach. Okazało się, że cały las jest położony na skale wulkanicznej i znajduje się tam wiele lodowych jaskiń, które są najbardziej popularną atrakcją turystyczną. W obrębie Aokigahary jest bardzo mało życia, zwłaszcza dzikich zwierząt. To bardzo dziwne biorąc pod uwagę inne okoliczne lasy. 10 sierpień, 2011 rok Poszedłem do miejscowej biblioteki i odkryłem, że Aokigahara ma dużo powiązań z mitologią. Głównie informacje o obecności w tym lesie demonów i temu podobnych stworzeń. Po powrocie do domu zauważyłem moją koleżankę - Yukie, wchodzącą do lasu. Boję się o nią, nigdy nie miała żadnych myśli samobójczych, a jej życie przeciętne, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję. 15 sierpień, 2011 rok Cóż, wydaje się, że samobójstwa rozpoczęły się około 1960 roku, po wydaniu książki "Nami no to". Książka mówi o dwojgu kochankach, którzy zamiast rozłąki wybrali ucieczkę do lasu Akigahara. Wierzę, że "Nami no to" jest powiązana bądź ma związek ze wszystkimi tymi samobójstwami. 25 sierpień, 2011 rok Postanowiłem, że tego ranka wybiorę się do lasu. Spakowałem śpiwór, latarkę, telefon (niezbyt potrzebny rozważywszy brak zasięgu), trochę jedzenia, które powinno starczyć na tydzień lub dwa, dwie butelki wody i ten dziennik. Zauważyłem, że w tym lesie nie ma nic dziwnego, z wyjątkiem pewnych znaków umieszczonych na drzewach, które mówiły m.in.: "Masz powody do życia" albo "Pomyśl o swojej rodzinie". Jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu to one dodają Aokigaharze nieco upiornego klimatu. 28 sierpień, 2011 rok To już 3 dni od kiedy przebywam w lesie. 2 godziny temu prawie zwymiotowałem natknąwszy się i zobaczywszy z bliska ludzką czaszkę i kość udową. Mam nadzieję, że Yukie opuściła ten las bezpiecznie i w spokoju, nie spotykając ludzkich szczątków po drodze. 2 wrzesień, 2011 rok Czuję coś, coś ciemnego, to rani mnie, moją opinie o mnie. Słyszę jak mówi mi, że jestem nic nie wart, że nikt mnie tu nie chce. Wierzę, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle ze względu na ogólny szary klimat lasu. Z jakiegoś powodu zjadłem tylko połowę mojego zaopatrzenia i wypiłem tylko 3/4 wody z butelki. Nie mam ochoty na jedzenie tutaj. 5 wrzesień, 2011 rok Dzisiaj widziałem czarny cień przechodzący przez dwa drzewa. Prawdopodobnie był to cień ptaka lub lisa. Myślałem, że tu nie ma dzikich zwierząt. Znalazłem miejsce, które najwyraźniej inni znaleźli przede mną. To miejsce wygląda jak istne piekło. 7 wrzesień, 2011 rok Ta ciemność naciska na mnie jeszcze bardziej, czuję to. Ciemność chce mnie pożreć. Mówi mi, że jestem dla wszystkich bezużyteczny, być może ma rację. Czuję, że coś wysysa moją duszę im dłużej tu jestem! Muszę się stąd wydostać! 8 wrzesień, 2011 rok Zacząłem moją ucieczkę z lasu wczoraj. Czuję jakbym chodził w kółko. Znalazłem miejsce mojego kempingu już 3 razy odkąd uciekam. Coś mnie śledzi, znów widziałem ten dziwny cień. Moja latarka się rozładowuje. Byłem w tym lesie około tygodnia, ale czuję jakby minęły miesiące. Ciemność otacza mnie coraz bliżej i bliżej, jak żywe zwierze, które pochłania swoją ofiarę. Czasami widzę poruszające się drzewa, ruch a nawet głuche wołanie. Ten las żyje, chce mnie zniszczyć. 9 wrzesień, 2011 rok Pozostała mi już ćwiartka jedzenia jakie ze sobą wziąłem oraz ostatnia butelka wody. Zgubiłem się w tym cholernym lesie! Nie wiem, w którą stronę iść. Drzewa zabrały mi górę Fuji z pola widzenia, co znaczy, że utknąłem w tej wiecznej ciemności. Cień zbliża się do mnie codziennie. Dziś znalazłem pętle wiszącą na drzewie. Miałem ochotę ją użyć, aby uciec z tego koszmarnego piekła. 10 wrzesień, 2011 rok Znalazłem dzisiaj list pożegnalny: "Przepraszam każdego kto to znalazł. Nie chcę odejść, ale muszę, aby być wolną. Do mojej rodziny... kocham was wszystkich i jestem wam wdzięczna za całą waszą dobroć i miłość. Izanagi przepraszam, że nigdy nie byłam ci w stanie tego powiedzieć, kocham cię. Od 6 klasy, od pierwszego dnia szkoły, w którym się spotkaliśmy. Muszę już iść, cień mi mówi, że mam mało czasu i muszę odejść zanim zostanę na zawsze uwięziona. Do widzenia i nigdy o mnie nie zapomnijcie - Yukie Byoki." Yukie mnie kochała? Kochała mnie przez cały czas, a ja tego nie zauważyłem. Ten cholerny cień rujnuje moje życie kawałek po kawałku. Dlaczego? Musi chodzić o coś więcej. Znalazłem lodową pieczarę kilkaset jardów od listu Yukie. W środku znalazłem wiele kości, 12 udowych, 9 żeber, 3 kręgosłupy i łącznie 19 ludzkich czaszek. Każda kość nie miała nawet śladu po jakimkolwiek rodzaju mięsa. Jak to się stało? Zrobił to jakiś kanibal, czy może to dzieło jakiegoś demona? Mam złe przeczucie, że jedna z tych czaszek należy do Yukie. Biednej dziewczyny, która nie zasłużyła na taki los. Dlaczego wtedy weszła do tego lasu? Tak wiele pytań pozostało bez odpowiedzi. 11 wrzesień, 2011 rok To tutaj, w tej grocie, ostatniej nocy widziałem go stojącego nademną. Miał czerwone oczy i był muskularny, a także czarny jak noc. Jego paznokcie mierzyły do 3 cali. Nie mogłem krzyczeć, próbowałem, ale to było jakby kładł mi rękę na usta i tłumił mój głos. Im głośniej próbowałem krzyczeć tym bardziej ją zaciskał. Mój krzyk nie mógł wyjść na zewnątrz. Powiedział mi, że teraz jest mój czas aby odejść, że mam 3 godziny na przygotowanie się i zapis moich ostatnich słów. Jakby nie patrzeć to umieszczam je w tym dzienniku: "Nie chciałem tego robić ale mój czas nadszedł. Ta ciemność mnie pochłania, przenika przez moje myśli. Chcę już to zakończyć więc będę się streszczał. Jeśli to znajdziesz, uciekaj, biegnij tak szybko jak to możliwe! Tak daleko dopóki twoje nogi nie będą na wyczerpaniu! Następnie nie zwlekaj tylko pełzaj, raczkuj, zrób cokolwiek aby się stąd wydostać! Nawet jeśli ręce i stopy zaczną ci krwawić... Musisz się wydostać z tego lasu nieważne jakim sposobem! Idę sie teraz spotkać ponownie z Yukie, po drugiej stronie. Do widzenia." 20 styczeń, 2012 rok Witamy w najlepszym Japońskim kanale informacyjnym, kanale nr. 9! Trwają poszukiwania nastolatków Yukie Byoki: wiek 16 lat i Izanagi Mikoto: wiek 17 lat. Zaginęli w sierpniu 2011 roku i wciąż nie zostali odnalezieni. Ostatnia znana nam ich lokalizacja to szlak prowadzący do do lasu Aokigahara. Módlmy się, że nastolatkom nic nie jest i nie zrobili nic głupiego. Oby pewnego dnia bezpiecznie powrócili do swoich domów. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania